


Fireflies on our Shoulders.

by miyarintarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sided OsaYama, vivan los novios carajo.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: La vida de Hinata Shoyo durante su tercer año de preparatoria era, como lo llamaban la mayoría de sus compañeros, amigos y personas que le conocían, un sueño.Un sueño que compartía con Atsumu Miya a su lado.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fireflies on our Shoulders.

La vida de Hinata Shoyo durante su tercer año de preparatoria era, como lo llamaban la mayoría de sus compañeros, amigos y personas que le conocían, un sueño.

No había ser humano que asistiera a la misma escuela que el pelirrojo que no pensara en ello, o al menos se atreviera a imaginarlo. Hinata Shoyo era un rayo de sol que un día había hecho contacto con un rayo eléctrico y se mezclaron para así formar la personalidad atrapante, amable y enérgica que el pelirrojo poseía, capaz de enamorar a cualquiera que se pusiera en frente suyo con una simple sonrisa. El primer día de clases en el que Hinata había aparecido con aquel cabello algo largo y su destellante gesto capaz de iluminar todo el instituto fue el día en el que gran parte de Karasuno descubrió que el amor a primera vista realmente existía.

Era extraño, porque el menor no sabía el poder que tenía entre manos, aunque claramente no podía importarle menos. Toda su vida había sido amigable y respetuoso, y era esa personalidad la que lo había formado como el casi adulto que era, querido y aclamado por gran parte de los estudiantes que vitoreaban su nombre cada vez que remataba el balón y se ganaba un punto más en su currículo. Una que otra persona -tanto chicas como chicos, claro estaba- habían tenido la valentía suficiente para confesarse al pelirrojo, y cada encuentro en la parte trasera del instituto terminaba con las mismas palabras de siempre, las que en cuestión de una noche crearon el rumor que estaba en boca de todos en la escuela.

—Lo siento, alguien más está en mi vida ahora mismo.

¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Quién era la persona iluminada por los dioses, portadora de la más grande suerte jamás vista, la que había sido capaz de captar la mirada, atención y amor del pelirrojo más querido del instituto? Un par de semanas habían pasado desde que Hinata rechazó a esa chica que se animó a contarle a sus amigas la dichosa respuesta de Hinata, convirtiendo así al pelirrojo en el chico con el record de más corazones rotos en todo Karasuno en cuestión de horas.

Dejando también a muchos adolescentes con la duda de sus vidas.

—Hoy también están hablando de ti, Sho —susurró Yamaguchi, bebiendo pacíficamente del pequeño jugo que se había comprado de la máquina expendedora a la velocidad de la luz antes de que el pelirrojo se lo llevara con él hacia la azotea del edificio principal para hablar con él—. Los del club de periodismo están buscándote como locos alrededor de todo el instituto, y ni hablar de todas las chicas que me han pedido que te dijera que quieren verte detrás del edificio principal después de clases.

Y Hinata bufó, por tercera vez ese mismo día.

—¿Esta gente no conoce lo que es el espacio personal ni la privacidad? —preguntó el pelirrojo hacia el aire, inflando sus mejillas, sentado sobre el pequeño borde de cemento del techo del edificio mientras presionaba gran parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos apoyadas entre sus piernas, que se movían irregularmente hacia atrás y al frente. Yamaguchi le sonrió, molestándole con el irritante sonido de sorber las últimas gotas de su bebida—. ¡Oye!

—Lo siento, lo siento —soltó entre risas el pecoso, y se sentó a un lado de su amigo, quien le miró con la sensación de traición corriéndole por las venas—, pero me temo que tú eres el único culpable. Podrías haberles dicho otra cosa.

La cálida mirada de Yamaguchi detuvo el movimiento de las piernas del pelirrojo, quien se arremangó la camisa hasta sus codos, levantando su cabeza un poco para que el viento corriera por su rostro, moviendo suavemente sus hebras naranjas.

—¿Eso significa que no puedo ser sincero con ellos?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo: el Hinata que no podía dejar de ser amable. A veces, el pecoso llegaba a detestarlo más de lo que siempre lo había hecho.

—Además, me gusta la sensación de decirlo en voz alta. Ya sabes, ' _estoy saliendo con_ _–_ '.

Un par de gritos cortaron el sonido del viento entre la oreja derecha de Hinata y la izquierda de Yamaguchi, quien se giraron ante ello, escuchando un par de gritos más antes de que todo el espacio cerca de ellos se llenara de un griterío irrefrenable, especialmente de chicas. Hinata miró a Yamaguchi y tembló, saltando en su lugar hasta quedar parado, y se giró hacia el balcón, apoyándose sobre las pequeñas rejas de color negro.

Y lo vió.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!

Yamaguchi soltó su cajita de jugo sobre el cemento y se levantó de su sitio, sin poder calcular realmente la ínfima cantidad de segundos que le había tomado al pelirrojo llegar hasta la puerta de metal de la azotea, bajar las escaleras y llegar hasta la planta baja, encontrándose a sí mismo completamente solo antes de seguirle.

Un destello rubio había brillado firmemente en los ojos de Hinata, y no había forma de que el menor lo confundiera. Podría hasta tener la mirada borrosa por un par de lágrimas o estar usando lentes de sol realmente oscuros, y aún así reconocería ese suave cabello rubio moverse con el viento y, por supuesto, aquella cautivadora sonrisa.

La misma que se ensanchó cuando apareció frente al más alto.

— _Buenos días, Shoyo-kun._

La forma en la que sus ojos se arqueaban cuando sonreía, la manera en la que su presencia se tornaba brillante ante los ojos del pelirrojo, la forma en la que cada vez que le veía parecía ser más alto que la vez anterior, la forma en la que no podía quitar su mirada llevaron a que las mejillas del pelirrojo de pintaran de un suave tono rojizo.

Frente a él, Hinata no podía evitar pensarlo y repensarlo, olvidándose completamente del mundo a su alrededor.

**_Estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de Atsumu Miya._ **

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?

La sonrisa en los labios del rubio creció un poco más –porque Hinata tenía el poder de hacerla más grande cada vez, a gusto– antes de girarse, y Atsumu se cruzó de brazos, golpeteando el suelo con sus zapatillas con indignación, ante la atenta mirada y el silencio de un mar de señoritas alrededor de ambos.

—¿Ahora tengo que pedir permiso para visitar a mi...? —replicó el rubio, aunque fuera otra pregunta, antes de que el menor atropellara sus labios con sus manos, que taparon su boca con los nervios devorándole con cada segundo que se encontraba en esa situación.

—¡Amigo!

La voz de Hinata resonó en todo el campus del instituto, y Atsumu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, desarmándose completamente ante la adorable vista que su amante le estaba regalando. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como el cielo en una tarde de verano, y la vergüenza era tan grande que no podía contenerse en su pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo. El rubio sonrió, aún con las manos del menor sobre su boca, y llevó ambas manos hacia sus muñecas para deshacerse de ellas.

—Mi amigo...

Hinata desvió su mirada hacia un punto inexacto del cielo, robándole una nueva sonrisa al mayor, quien sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, aprovechándose de su imagen de niño inocente para jugar un poco más con su pequeño novio, fallando al escuchar la campana llamándoles para que se separasen. Un par de segundos fueron suficientes para que Hinata quedara completamente solo junto a Atsumu, y el pelirrojo no tardó en borrar su sonrisa divertida de los labios de su novio cuando lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta y lo atrajo hacia él, acercando su rostro hasta uno de sus oídos.

— ** _Cuando vuelva hablaremos, 'Tsumu._**

Un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla y una profunda mirada dejaron al rubio completamente estático en su lugar, sonrojado, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba lentamente en sus labios hasta explotar en aquella sensación electrizante que solo el menor podía entregarle, y que latía en su corazón cada minuto del maldito día: amor.

Un amor tan potente como la ola de un tsunami arrasando con todo un país completo, dejando a su paso reacciones que sorprendían al rubio con cada día que pasaba pensando en el pelirrojo, como ese mismo o al anterior, o probablemente el día siguiente. Su mirada perdida viajó por el campus de aquel instituto hasta que encontró aquella expresión igual a la suya esperándole sentada sobre un pequeño banco.

—¿Tú también viniste, 'Samu?

—Planeaba hacerlo de todas maneras, tengo que admitir que me has tentado anoche, 'Tsumu.

El rubio sonrió, sentándose a un lado de su hermano, quien levantó ligeramente su gorra para poder observar mejor al rubio. Atsumu desabrochó las tiras de la mochila que tenía puesta para estirar un poco su torso, con sus músculos aún ardiendo gracias al entrenamiento.

—¿Qué tal va la vida de _pro_?

—Es bastante buena. Deberías estar muriéndote de la envidia.

Tanto el rubio como el pelinegro se sonrieron antes de romper en carcajadas, que duraron un par de segundos hasta que la felicidad desapareció, dejando aquella suave sensación de nostalgia latiendo en el pecho de ambos hombres. Osamu se encogió de hombros, y se quitó la gorra para mostrársela a Atsumu, quien solo atinó a sonreír.

—La tienda es lo mío ahora, 'Tsumu.

—Lo sé -contestó el rubio, y su mirada inspeccionó gran parte del campus una vez más antes de volver a su hermano—. Los _Black Jackals_ serían mucho para un débil como tú de todas formas.

La vena en la frente de Osamu se hinchó mientras le sonreía, tomando a su hermano entre brazos para golpearle, deteniendo su pequeña 'pelea' cuando el guardia principal del instituto pasó frente a ellos -el mismo que habían logrado burlar un par de minutos antes para poder entrar- sin percatarse realmente de la presencia de los gemelos, continuando con su juego de manos en cuanto el viejo hombre desapareció de su campo de visión. El resto de aquella hora pasó volando en una conversación entre el par de hermanos en las que se pusieron al corriente de todo lo que habían hecho y, luego de que sonara la campana, el primero en aparecer ante ellos fue Yamaguchi, el novio de Osamu.

—¡Osamu-san!

El menor caminó a paso apresurado entre el mar de estudiantes hasta quedar frente a Osamu, quien no perdió ni un solo segundo de mantenerse cerca del menor, envolviendo la cintura del pecoso con sus brazos y hundiendo su rostro en su estómago. Yamaguchi sonrió con cariño, y llevó una mano hacia el cabello del mayor, enredando sus dedos entre sus hebras.

—¿Qué tal ha estado el viaje en tren?

—Fue horrible —contestó Osamu casi al instante, deslizando su frente sobre la camisa de Yamaguchi, restándole importancia al calor de aquella tarde. Llevaba semanas sin ver al menor, y lo que menos quería era perderse un solo segundo sin él—. Venía estúpidamente lleno, y nada de ese lugar tenía buen olor.

Yamaguchi rió, sintiendo espasmos explotar en toda su espalda cuando el mayor deslizó sus manos por su espalda hasta su trasero, presionando la poca fuerza que tenía en aquella zona específica.

—Osamu-san... Eres un pervertido.

Osamu mantuvo el silencio y, aún después de lo que había dicho, Yamaguchi sonrió. Su sonrisa viajó entre toda la gente saliendo del instituto hacia Atsumu, que les miraba con una ceja arqueada, sintiéndose una extraña especie de tercera rueda que definitivamente no hacía falta ahí, y que claramente necesitaba de su pareja para hacer lo mismo.

Y Yamaguchi lo entendió. Atsumu era, aunque se negara a decirlo, igual a Osamu.

—Sho está con... Unas chicas. Lo dejé en la entrada.

El rostro de Atsumu se iluminó ante el nombre de su amado en boca de Yamaguchi, y se oscureció por completo en cuanto el menor nombró a esas chicas. El pecoso suspiró y trató de seguir al rubio, quien ya había desaparecido, siendo detenido por el pelinegro.

—Déjalo, tú estás conmigo ahora... —mencionó Osamu.

Y Yamaguchi temió por la integridad de su mejor amigo.

Era obvio que Atsumu estaba celoso, aunque él no fuera una persona celosa realmente. Sus piernas se movían rápidamente hacia el lugar que el pecoso mencionó, y no tardó en encontrarse con el cabello de su amante, al igual que su sonrisa, que brillaba en dirección a alguien más aparte de él. Se acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que hablaban, y varias de esas chicas se alejaron hasta dejar a Hinata completamente solo con una de ellas, que con el rostro sonrojado y su mirada clavada en el suelo se confesaba sin pudor alguno ante la sonrisa del pelirrojo. Y antes de que Atsumu explotara, Hinata contestó.

—Lo siento, pero... _Tengo a alguien muy importante a mi lado ahora._ _**Y realmente le amo, ¿sabes?**_

La chica levantó su mirada hacia Hinata, que estaba igual o más sonrojado que ella, sonriéndole, con una de sus manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza, aún tratando de descifrar la manera de lidiar con esa situación luego de haberla vivido tantas veces. La más baja sonrió y asintió, y tanto Atsumu como la misma chica pudieron notar que no había manera de llorar de tristeza ante ser rechazado por Hinata Shoyo.

Su sonrisa era extremadamente tranquilizadora.

El pelirrojo se despidió de la chica, la cual abandonó al menor con una pequeña sonrisa, y Atsumu salió de su escondite en ese mismo instante, corriendo hacia el pelirrojo para envolverle en un cálido abrazo, que tomó al menor completamente desprevenido.

—¿'Tsumu?

Atsumu aspiró el aroma que el menor emanaba y lo grabó en su corazón antes de separarse de Hinata y mover su mirada hacia las chicas que aún quedaban cerca de ellos.

—¡Oigan, chicas! —exclamó, y todas se giraron automáticamente, hambrientas de atención del mismísimo Atsumu Miya, el famoso jugador de los Black Jackals así como también el armador más joven de la liga japonesa. Y Atsumu sonrió ante su atenta mirada—. **_¿Quieren saber quién es esa persona tan importante en la vida de Shoyo?_**

Los ojos de las presentes se iluminaron, y las miradas comenzaron a conectarse unas a otras antes de devolverse al rubio, quien sonrió cuando todas asintieron, y el momento por el que todo Karasuno estaba esperando sucedió.

_Levantando la barbilla del menor con su dedo índice y clavando su mirada sobre sus ojos, Atsumu Miya declaró a Hinata Shoyo como suyo con un beso._

* * *

—¡'Tsumu idiota!

La voz de Hinata hizo eco en toda su habitación en cuanto la televisión dejó de transmitir los primeros diez minutos de aquel episodio de One Piece que el pelirrojo veía religiosamente todos los días, sin falta, por la tarde, despertando al rubio quien abrió sus ojos ante el rostro de su novio de cabeza.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora? —la pregunta de Atsumu se sintió de más, o al menos el pelirrojo le indicó eso mismo al rubio cuando quitó sus manos del cabello del mayor, que estaba acostado sobre su estómago, y se cruzó de brazos, desviando su mirada reprochante hacia otra parte e inflando sus mejillas.

—No deberías haberme besado frente a todas esas chicas.

Y Atsumu sonrió.

—¿Y de qué otra manera se enterarían que el grandioso Atsumu Miya es tu novio?

La mirada del pelirrojo viajó por encima de la cabeza de Atsumu hasta la televisión, verificando que los comerciales aún estuvieran en ella, y luego volvió hacia el rubio, levantando una ceja con completa indignación. Sus mejillas seguían infladas, y sus brazos cruzados.

—No tenían que enterarse...

—¿Por qué no?

Atsumu a veces -y solo a veces, porque si fuera por Hinata sería siempre- se ponía demasiado pesado, y era esa misma conversación la que le sacaba de sus casillas y le daba pie a molestar al pelirrojo, sabiendo que a él no le gustaba para nada la idea de que todo el mundo supiera que Atsumu Miya era su novio.

—Te lo he dicho mil veces, todos comenzarán a molestarme y a hacerme preguntas sobre ti —explicó, cansado de repetir las mismas palabras que el rubio había escuchado atentamente tantas veces, y que parecían ser ruidos grises entrando por sus oídos para desaparecer antes de llegar a su cerebro—. Y todas esas cosas... _Las guardo para mí, ¿entiendes?_

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces antes de levantarse de su sitio y sentarse frente al pelirrojo, quien tapaba parte de su rostro sonrojado para que el mayor no le viera en tal estado. Una sonrisa se fue dibujando en sus labios a medida que el menor cedía ante su atenta mirada, explotando en un mar de sensaciones cuando Hinata le miró, devolviéndole la sonrisa, aunque fuera ínfima.

_Y le envolvió entre sus brazos._

—Te adoro.

Pudo sentir las pequeñas manos de su amante presionar su pecho hasta que lograron deslizarse por su torso hasta su espalda, correspondiendo al abrazo, y su respiración caliente humedeciendo ligeramente su ropa a la altura de su hombro. Y la habitación quedó completamente a oscuras.

—Se ha ido la luz —dijo Hinata, rompiendo bruscamente con el abrazo para mirar la pequeña bombilla en el techo de la habitación al igual que el aire acondicionado. Atsumu le imitó, y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse al volver frente a frente, sonriéndose—. Tengo una idea.

Hinata sonrió, tomando la mano de su novio, y le guió por toda la casa hasta el patio, girando su cabeza hacia él de vez en cuando para mostrarle sus ojos que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, aunque para el rubio el menor brillara todo el tiempo. No importaba si se había ido la luz o si se encontraban en lo más profundo del mar...

**_...si estaba con Hinata, la luz nunca se iría._ **

—¿Te interesa mojarte?

La voz del pelirrojo le devolvió a la realidad, y lo siguiente que vió fue a su novio portando un par de pistolas de agua, mucho más grandes que su propio brazo, con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios. Atsumu no pudo evitar devorarse una risa y acercarse al menor, tomando una de las pistolas, y la llenó de agua junto a su novio.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron jugando con agua. El menor se escondía detrás del gran árbol que decoraba su patio, preparado para atacar en cuanto Atsumu se acercara, fallando en el intento cuando el mayor aparecía por detrás, con extremo silencio, y abrazaba su cintura antes de dispararle en la cabeza; o Hinata se subía a la parte más alta del árbol y, cuando el mayor le buscaba, le disparaba desde allí, saltando sobre él cuando quedaba completamente mojado.

Algo a lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados, era reír cuando estaban juntos.

—Mira, es una luciérnaga —dijo Hinata, y uno de los tantos insectos con luz tomaron vuelo ante la atenta mirada de los amantes. El pelirrojo se había acostado sobre las piernas de Atsumu, quien estaba sentado justo al borde del pequeño balcón de madera del patio del menor—. El patio suele llenarse de ellas últimamente.

—Se ven preciosas.

Un par comenzaron a volar y luego le siguieron todas las demás, hasta que sus alrededores se iluminaron gracias a su luz, imitando por un instante a las estrellas. Lentamente y con el viento a favor, todas las luciérnagas desaparecieron en el cielo, fusionándose con el manto hasta quedar como pequeños destellos volando sin rumbo fijo, saludando a los amantes que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

—¿Sabes? Ayer no he podido dormir, estuve pensando mucho en ti —reveló Atsumu cuando el silencio se hizo insostenible, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de decirle al menor todo lo que sentía—. Y esta mañana desperté con ganas de visitarte. Ya sabes lo poco que puedo estar sin ti.

—Yo también estuve extrañándote —replicó el menor—. No sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando te vi, pero me molestó verte con todas esas chicas.

—Tú sabes que las chicas no pueden aguantar lo guapo que soy.

—Sí, sí, claro.

Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo se sonrieron antes de reír, y Atsumu llevó ambas manos al estómago del menor para hacerle cosquillas. Hinata no tardó en moverse y retorcerse bajo las fuertes manos de su novio, y en cuestión de segundos Atsumu quedó sobre él, aún haciéndole cosquillas, mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa.

—Te quiero.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ante la mirada del rubio, y sintió pequeñas corrientes eléctricas subir por su cintura -donde el rubio estaba tocando- hasta su cabeza. Las manos del pelirrojo se aferraron a los hombros de Atsumu, aún respirando agitadamente debido a todo el movimiento, y una pequeña sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en sus labios, un ligero rubor pintando sus mejillas.

—Y yo te amo, 'Tsumu.

El rubio sonrió, y toda su piel se erizó cuando Hinata enroscó sus brazos en su cuello, levantando su pequeño cuerpo hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso. En un beso repleto de emociones y sensaciones que conocía de siempre, pero que con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada gesto, parecían ser completamente nuevas.

_Y eso, en general, era lo que implicaba ser el novio de Shoyo Hinata._

**_La vida de Hinata Shoyo era, en efecto, un sueño._ **

Era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, cada día mejoraba en el voleyball sabiendo que estaba cumpliendo su sueño, no tenía las mejores calificaciones pero se esforzaba, y tenía una madre y una hermana que lo querían con todo el cariño del mundo.

Y, aparte de ello, un novio al que le gustaba tomarle fotos mientras sonreía cuando él no estaba viendo para subirlas a sus redes sociales, con la cursi y acaremelada descripción de que 'tenía al mejor novio del mundo'.

_Sí, era un sueño._

_**Un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás.** _


End file.
